compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Terak Falcor
Terak Falcor was born to a Corellian family on Corellia who ran there own transport company what he took over at a young age after there deaths in an accident. From a young age, Terak was an exceptional pilot for a few years the company did well until there was a screw up with a large shipment for one of the Hutts. After what happened, he lost the company and found him self dumped on Tatooine. After a few month on Tatooine trying to make the money to get of the dust ball he had no luck and decided to join the empire than rot on this planet. After a few weeks waiting to get off there Victor Von Ismay picked him up on Tatooine Victor was assistant to Moff Vir Calder of the Fakir Sector at that time. After a few days travel Terak was at the imperial academy where he received his IABG and the rank of Cadet then he joined the Fakir Death Knights the fifth sector fleet as a full member under Jacen Agoff his CO for several years. During his first year in the empire, all it seemed he was doing was scanning the system he was assigned to. Few times during his first year, he went missing from time to time he got bored of scanning the same system and used to vanish for short amounts of time, as nothing seemed to happen. Then something did the battle of burcurest where he did not see much action he was stuck with his XO Gunney waiting for a second fleet to join us before we entered the battle by the time the second fleet arrived the battle was over and we lost a system with in the fakir sector During this time the merger was happening with the galactic empire and dark empire it was a very difficult time with old friends leaving and the presence of the Dark lord of the sith and his men. Then it happened Emperor Uebles managed to over throw Emperor Charon with help shortly after this happened people he served with and became friends during his time in the empire stared to leave and defect to other groups some still remained. During this time there was great upheaval as all the fleets was moved back to Corascant for many months while the new leaders of the empire tried to restore order from the remains of what they had destroyed with a few simple actions. During the many months of reorganization the GE became a mess they could not even pay there own people for months on end at one point it was so bad that his friend Tee ubo Tarkona ended up paying me my wages for several months what he had not received. Terak felt bad taking the money from her (most likely from pride) and tried to pay her back but she would never take back the money no mater what he tried it seemed she somewhat always kept an eye on him. Then she married the new emperor after leaving Moff von Ismay after the wedding she was around less and less like other older members on the empire then there was rumours that she had left with one of the empires star destroyers. Much of the time in the coming months was trying to rebuild the empire so Terak joined the imperial academy where he spent most of his time training recruits to fill the huge gaps in the empire this kept Terak busy and his mind off to past. Then after some time he stared trading to make extra money seeing that the pay he was receiving was so poor he couldn't even afford his own ship he carried on trading for many months it seemed to become his hobby After a while, he was approached with a mission to go and scout out a hidden system what turned out he was really there to help return a missing Victory Class Star Destroyer that was under the command of a LT(jg) Terrance v Throne the mission went extremely well with out no problems. Terak took over command of the VSD and awaited orders to return to Coruscant but he didn't get them order he was ordered to move the VSD to a secret staging ground for the second fleet during the battle in the beta system. During the upcoming weeks to the battle he was approached by the High Inquisitor and offered a position with in the Imperial Inquisition what Terak took straight away after the battle at Beta it was time to return back to imperial space most people who where at beta was decorated extremely well. Terak had been an ensign when he stated his original mission. Now promoted to lieutenant and received several medals for his work during the Beta Campaign. In his spare time once, back at Coruscant he mixed in strange places some of the people he came into contact with was the Sith and Jedi. One of the jedi he knew agreed to test him so during his next run to pick up a imperial ship he took Natasha Jones along with him to bring back the other ship during the trip he took a detour to meet the Jedi. Asarya`katr von Ismay a Twilek and daughter of Victor von Ismay who tested him and told him he had the ability to use the force. Terak went on with his pick up mission with a troubled mind and with the fear of what could happen to him if the empire finds out who tested him, as she was wanted for stealing a VSD once he arrived at his location he managed to get Natasha off his ship. He was very edgy at that time soon as she was off the ship onboard the carrack he received a message from lord Knyte demanding to know his location. Terak replied to his message with two word “in hyperspace” from there on Terak headed to where the jedi master told him to go and hide out on the way he swapped his ship for his old murrain then headed to republica. Relatives/spouse etc: PCs: Partner Tine Darky Sister Jaydon TaVolarian NPCs: N/A Service Record Galactic Empire Imperial Navy 5th Sector Fleet 1st Imperial Fleet Imperial Academy Imperial Inquisition Imperial Security Bureau COMPNOR Fakir Death Knight Imperial Awards and medals IABGDB1CMRCSR6 LOCCARBEABETAIMIN Category:Individuals Category:Corellian